darkodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
MultiUniverse
MultiUniverse is the second flagship RP on the Dark Odyssey forums. Created by ToonLink, it blends together all of the locales and characters of several video game franchises, making each adventure unique in it's own way. Overview In this world, there are 7 Worlds, representing the worlds of the represented VG franchises, which bound the worlds together, even when seperated by tremendous distance. After the destruction of the Echidna civilizations after their abuse of the Master Emerald, Tikal shattered the Diamond, scattering it's pieces across the seven worlds as they slowly began to disconnect. Many years have passed, and now, Jared Monk is tasked with recollecting the Orbis Diamond to reform the bonds between the Seven Worlds. The Seven Worlds The Seven Worlds is the unofficial name for a system of planets. These planets are: *Mobius *The Mushroom Kingdom *Corneria *Pop Star *Norfair *Eagleland *Hyrule Mobius is at the center of the system, and is home to the Orbis Diamond. The Orbis Diamond The Orbis Diamond is a massive diamond with even more massive power. Along with size & shape, it is similar to the Master Emerald in that it gets its power through the deity Chaos. After Pravus's initial banishment to Subspace, Chaos decided it wasn't safe for the planets to remain as close as they were, so instead he had them spread apart. To keep the planets connected, he had the Orbis Diamond crafted, & hid it away in a room deep in the catacombs of the relic built below the echidna village, which would later become known as the "Lost World". As long as the Orbis Diamond was situated in that room of the Lost World, the portals would remain active, & the people of the 6 worlds would be able to access Mobius by exiting into the echidna village. Then, however, there was the event in which the Echidna tribe attempted to remove the Master Emerald from its shrine, which later caused the tribe to collapse. Not long after that, with the village surrounding the gem gone, a lone intruder broke into the room of the Orbis Diamond (Where a mural of Perfect Chaos was carved after the Master Emerald disaster) & shattered the precious gem into 7 pieces, scattering 6 of its pieces among the surrounding worlds, leaving the 7th & center piece in the Mural Room. For a while, no one knew who this intruder was, believing it was a minion of Pravus trying to resume his dark designs. Today, it is realized that the culprit was Chaos' attendant Tikal the Echidna, who shared a belief with Chaos that the people across the worlds could not be trusted with such a power. Pravus, the Evil Magician Prince Pravus is the master of the Dark Arts who attempted to take over all of the 7 planets over a hundred years ago. To do this, he first planned to take over the central planet of the system, Mobius. However, Chaos subdued him, & for his crimes, exiled Pravus to Subspace. There, Pravus never gave up on returning to Mobius to complete his plan. He found Tabuu, & offered him the chance to rule the universe if he got him out of there. Tabuu, however, refused the offer. So, the two fought, & Pravus defeated Tabuu in battle. Pravus then proceeded to possess the Primid army, & had them build a massive fortress. All the time while the fortress was being built, Pravus fasted & meditated, letting his body return to a fit state after the fight with Chaos. About the time the Phobos Fortress was completed, Pravus finally had the energy to break out of Subspace. He cast a charm that allowed him to return to his fortress at any time, then used his returned power to break the seal on him binding him to Subspace. Unfortunately for him, the time he finally broke free of Subspace was the same time that Jared & his friends were exploring the Mystic Ruins. It should be noted that, though he focuses on Black Magic & Dark Arts, Pravus has mastered all forms of magic & sorcery, including alchemy and, for whatever reason, card tricks & similar "trick" magic. It has also been noted that he is an accomplished Time Bender, which raises questions as to how long the group, moreover the Academy, has been operating. Chaos Chaos, as is well known, is the deity who created the Chaos Emeralds & the Master Emerald, the latter of which he inhabits. After he finished unleashing his wrath upon the echidna tribe, only Tikal remained loyal to him. Chaos sent Tikal to shatter the Orbis Diamond, at the same time predicting that, when the time is right, someone will come to reunite the pieces of the Diamond, & ultimately, the worlds that he himself separated. Upon the completion of this task, Tikal became Chaos's attendant. Everything went as Chaos predicted, including Pravus escaping Subspace at exactly the time that the Carrier (Jared) would go looking for the portals between worlds. Contrary to a popular belief, Chaos does indeed communicate, doing so through telepathy. Another unknown fact is that Chaos does indeed have a (Albiet, a rather grim, sadistic) sense of humor. The Carrier When asking Tikal to go destroy the Orbis Diamond, Chaos made a prediction that, when the time is right, he & Tikal would one day have to select one to reunite the worlds. This person would be given the ability to manupulate Chaos' power by Tikal, for Chaos also knew that Pravus would break the seal & escape from Subspace. This prediction was written into a prophecy, then later became legend. Those who retold the legend began to refer to the chosen one as the "Carrier". Two years before the time Pravus would break the seal, Tikal & Chaos selected Jared Monk as the Carrier. Tikal visited Jared in his dream on the night of his 13th birthday, & explained the situation. Though Tikal told Jared to take his time on such a life-changing decision, Jared surprisingly quickly accepted without blinking, stating he wanted to do what he could to help the world. And, to test himself that his heart was truly into the hero role, he asked for his memory of the dream to be erased. Tikal, surprised by the young child's demeanor, granted his request. Two years later, when the time came for Pravus to escape from Subspace, Tikal staged the event of Miles Prower finding the manuscripts telling the location of the portals, so that inevitably, Jared would go looking for them. Tikal the Echidna Tikal is the daughter of the Chief of the ancient Echidna tribe, Pachacamac. Her grandmother taught her a prayer that describes the power of the Master & Chaos Emeralds. Tikal would often go to the altar of the Master Emerald to visit the Chao that would congregate around the altar. However, her father led the tribe to the altar to take the Master Emerald, plowing through the small blockade of Tikal & the Chao. It was at that time that Chaos emerged &, in his anger, destroyed the village of the Echidna tribe. From that point on, Tikal, the only of the Echidnas to show loyalty to the deity, was Chaos' attendant. She was the one to shatter the Orbis Diamond, & to select Jared as the Carrier. An interesting piece of information is that she knew Angel & Chris, the latter of whom helped to conceal the Echidna village to prevent attacks & raids. Tikal describes the past Chris as "A bit of a vague talker, but much more helpful than he is today," & the past Angel as "a bit odd, but a kind girl." Cosmo the Seedrian Cosmo the Seedrian, friend of the Sonic crew & love interest of Miles Prower, once traveled with Sonic & friends to defeat an evil force that destroyed her home planet. At the end of it all, she sacrificed herself to destroy the true foe, & when Sonic & Shadow attempted to regenerate her body, all that resulted is a seed, which later sprouted. About a month passed, & Cosmo's spirit, still alive in the flower, found that she could move the flower whereever she pleased. So, hearing of the pure lands of Hyrule, she teleported the flower to one of the spirit springs of Hyrule, the one of the spirit Lanayru. After another month, her waiting payed off; her original body reformed by the power of the light spirit Lanayru. But, now at a loss of how to return to Mobius, she sought the help of Princess Zelda. Unfortunately, Cosmo's arrival at Hyrule Castle was badly timed; Ganondorf had already taken over, & decided to keep her as a servant. Two weeks later, & the event that had so far taken place in her life had fully changed Cosmo from one who was very dependent on those around her, to a strong-willed girl who was ready to try anything to escape. Unfortunately, her escape attempts all failed, & all resulted in physical punishment. By the time Pravus had come to collect her, to use her to get at Tails, she was badly scarred & bruised, but her will to escape was unfazed. The rest has all been written in the story of MU; Tails coming to save her, her meeting up with the Rebels, how she, with a little inside help from Jared, managed to join up with them to find Tails in the depths of the Castle, the massive brawl that ensued outside the castle, & Cosmo, the next day, asking to join the Rebels. As shown with heart-to-hearts with Jared & Luin, Cosmo as a way of knowing how to pick a person up when they're down, and is happy to have a nice motivational talk with someone if they need it. However, a feisty side is shown when going against the baddies, & she hates being classified as a helpless little girl. Also, as shown by a scene in the Phobos Fortress, she absolutely hates it when someone can/does look up her skirt, but so far she has not made any wardrobe changes to resolve this. False Jared Upon hearing of Dark Link in Hyrule, Pravus asked Ganondorf exactly how the spell used to conjure Dark Clones like that worked. When Ganondorf told him what he needed, Pravus reworked the spell with some of his own practices, & used the new spell to conjure a clone of Jared. False Jared is the result. Aside from the obvious change of color scheme, False Jared is different from Dark Link in that it is not tied to using his original's moves, but instead can use a totally different style to counter that of his original. To clarify that, though Dark Link knows & mimics Link's moves, False Jared KNOWS Jared's moves, but does not use them in combat against Jared, instead using a completely different brand of moves unfamiliar to Jared. As of the posting of this entry, only twice has False Jared been encountered; once by Jared in Hyrule, where Cosmo helped Jared in the resulting fight; and again by Diana aboard the "Great Wolf" in Corneria. In the former, FJ was unarmed; the latter, wielding a sword. As he normally keeps his hood up, so far the only ones who know his identity are Jared, Cosmo, & possibly Diana. Category:Roleplays